


bonfire night

by wrennette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: everyone else might be entranced by the bonfire, but Lando was caught by the moonlight in Leia's hair.





	bonfire night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_needless_litany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_needless_litany/gifts).




End file.
